School buses stop at pick-up/drop-off locations to allow child(ren) to be picked up and dropped off. Drivers of motor vehicles and other road users must be prepared to stop in good time to ensure the safety of the child(ren) in the vicinity of the stopped bus and other road users. Every school bus has warning lights that are visible at a distance to warn drivers of the presence of the bus and allow the drivers a reasonable opportunity to slow down. It is vital that drivers receive the warning in a timely fashion, as it takes a considerable distance for a motor vehicle to come to a complete stop when it is travelling at highway speeds such as 100 kilometers per hour. Unfortunately, some pick-up and drop-off locations on school bus routes are unavoidably positioned such that the school bus is concealed from view due to an obstruction such as tall vegetation, walls, buildings, billboards, a hill or a bend in the highway. At such locations there is a risk of a tragic accident occurring, for by the time the school bus is visible to the driver of an oncoming motor vehicle there is insufficient time for the driver to bring his motor vehicle to a stop.